This invention relates to an article of apparel with provision for cooling the wearer's neck, head, and body.
In human anatomy, two main blood vessels under the chin and on the sides of the “adam's apple” carry blood to and from the brain. Skin or surface temperature at these locations affects the temperature of blood going to the brain. Physical exertion also affects blood temperature. Human body temperature is self regulating, but only within limits. Extreme conditions of temperature, humidity, or physical exertion, call for extra measures to help maintain proper temperature of blood to the brain.
Blood to the brain which is at a temperature above a “normal” temperature range makes a person slow, lethargic, and drowsy. Drivers are in danger of going to sleep while driving. In extreme heat, we all are subject to loss of efficiency and heat exhaustion. Sports participants, for example golfers, lose attention and focus, and produce errant shots and putts.
It is an object of this invention is to provide a shirt with provision for cooling the wearer in circumstances such as those just mentioned.
Another object is to provide a shirt for keeping the wearer both cool and awake in such circumstances.
Prior art that I know of includes the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,949 (Hathaway) shows a neckband, separate from shirt or other garment, with ice pouches in it.
U.S. Pat. Appl. Publ. No. US2002/0035745A1 (Spell) shows an ice pouch suspended from the back of a hat to cool the neck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,928 (Stilts) discloses a shirt collar attachment with an interior compartment lined with a plastic container to prevent leakage. The purpose of Stilts is to position a liquid-impervious plastic container (hot or cold) around the wearer's neck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,549 (Schneider) discloses a neckband with pouches in it by which to slectively position liquid-impervious heat exchange elements at desired locations around the wearer's neck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,261 (Lipke) discloses a dickie with an upstanding collar which includes a pocket to hold a “warmer pack” (a warmer pack being either a solid material, or a liquid-impervious container of liquid).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,779 (Barry) discloses a garment with pockets at various locations to position “thermal control packets”. The thermal control packets are liquid-impervious; i.e. of the well known type that are reusable and can be heated, cooled, frozen, etc.
The above prior art all has one characteristic in common: the heat exchange media (ice/water, or chemical) are all in liquid-impervious containers, and such containers are not an integral part (i.e. collar or pocket) of a shirt for normal everyday use.